


hyung, hold my hand

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Series: broduce 101 [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Here we go, everyone's just soft, im soft for the hyun clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: minhyun teaches (with some help) hyunbin to sing((p.s. compliant withto survive))((p.p.s. i know i said minhyunbin but like well why have two hyuns when you can have three lol sorry guys))





	hyung, hold my hand

Minhyun whoops as Hyunbin skips towards them with a bright grin on his face. Behind him, Jaehwan groans in mock horror and drags a hand down his face, and Minhyun grabs Hyunbin's hands in excitement. They both share dazzling smiles, and Yoon Jisung in front mutters something along the lines of:  _"Great."_

Hyunbin's face falls slightly and Minhyun tucks him closer to the group. Jisung notes the expression on Hyunbin's face and shuts up, thank God.

 

"Hyung." 

"Yeah?"

"I think you're the only one happy to have me here." Hyunbin mutters in the darkness of the studio and Minhyun sits up from where he is sprawled across the floor.

"What do you mean?" Minhyun is genuinely confused, and Hyunbin makes a little wet sniffling sound. He scampers across the tiny space to be closer to Minhyun, and the older's hands come to pat his hair.

"I don't think even Jaehwan-hyung wants me here." Hyunbin shares softly, and Minhyun shakes his head.

"He's scared for you, Hyunbin-ah." Minhyun assures him. "I don't think anyone has heard you sing before."

"You mean you haven't?" Hyunbin asks, completely sidetracked and Minhyun laughs. For all his height and supposed "manliness", Hyunbin was still a child at heart.

"No." Minhyun admits, and Hyunbin leans away. "Want to let me hear?"

Minhyun hears the ruffling of fabric as Hyunbin rubs the arms of his hoodie together. He gets up and turns on the light. 

"Want me to get Jonghyun-ie?" Minhyun asks, and Hyunbin shakes his head. 

"Jonghyun-hyung has to deal with the others. I don't think he has the time." Hyunbin smiles wistfully, and Minhyun is struck by his maturity.

"Okay then." Minhyun exhales, seating himself down opposite the boy. "Let's hear you sing."

 

It's not that bad.

Minhyun tries not to frown as he hears Hyunbin struggle to reach the note, and thinks of a suitable vocal accompaniment. He chimes in for a line, and Hyunbin goes completely out of key trying to copy him.

"Ah." Minhyun says in realisation. "You haven't been musically taught, right?"

"No." Hyunbin says awkwardly, fingers coming up to ruffle the hair on the back of his head. They come away stained a light red, and he scrubs them on his pants. "Is that a bad thing?"

Minhyun blinks slowly.

"Well," He says, thinking. "It would be impossible to teach you all the basics in five days."

Hyunbin's shoulders sag, and Minhyun rectifies the situation.

"But I can teach you to sing "Downpour"." Minhyun persuades. "And if you allow me to introduce a friend, I think you can pull it off."

"A friend?" Hyunbin asks in trepidation.

"Dongho." Minhyun gives in, and the wide eyed look Hyunbin rewards him with makes him laugh.

"He's not that scary. And he's a professional vocal director." Minhyun coaxes, and is surprised at how easily Hyunbin caves.

"Okay, hyung." Hyunbin says. "You'll protect me, though?"

"Of course." Minhyun smiles, and Hyunbin blinks happily at him.

 

The next morning finds them in front of the "Playing with Fire" studio. Minhyun ducks into the studio to call for Dongho, and they wait outside for the other.

"Hey." Dongho greets as he lumbers out of the studio. "What's up?"

Minhyun sees Hyunbin resisting the urge to run away and gestures to him.

"He needs help with singing." Minhyun says, and Dongho opens his mouth to complain. Minhyun shuts him up with one Look, and Dongho's jaw make an audible click as it closes.

"Okay." Dongho agrees, and Hyunbin relaxes from the rigid position he had been holding himself with. "I need a distraction anyway."

 

"Again!" 

"One more time!"

"Come on, you can do this!"

Minhyun sees Hyunbin's struggle and watches in silence. Hyunbin strains to reach the note, and Dongho gestures for Minhyun at the corner.

"You want to try transposing down the song?" Dongho asks in worry, and Minhyun nods befofe the question even ends.

"If we transpose it down, your range won't be utilised to the full extent." Dongho warns, and Minhyun nods at him to do it anyway.

Dongho rearranges the song and sings a line to get Hyunbin started. 

The boy does  _well_ this time, hitting each note and injecting a growl into his voice. It makes Minhyun smile in pride, and Hyunbin beams at the look on his face.

"Very good, Hyunbin." Dongho praises. "Now, more emotion please."

Hyunbin evidently doesn't get it, and his tone remains flat and steady.

"Hyunbin-ie." Minhyun snaps his fingers at the boy who looks like he's about to fall asleep. "Imagine what's going to happen after Produce 101 ends. We're not going to see each other that often, right?"

Hyunbin nods slowly.

"How do you feel?"

Hyunbin's eyes grow wide.

"Oh."

The next time Hyunbin sings his part, he does it perfectly, and Dongho releases him with a pleased smile. 

 

"So." Dongho says, leaning against the chair. "Hyunbin, huh?"

"So." Minhyun repeats after him. "Guanlin, huh?"

"Touché." Dongho laughs, and Minhyun joins him after. It's been long since they were able to talk like this.

"I can see what you see in him." Dongho admits. "Besides the puppy dog image."

"He's special." Minhyun says. "I want to produce him."

"Yeah." Dongho says, eyes far away. "I know the feeling."

 

At night, Hyunbin gives Minhyun a hug before they enter the dorm.

"Thanks for helping me, hyung." Hyunbin says shyly, and Minhyun ruffles his hair. 

"Anytime, Hyunbin-ah." Minhyun opens the door and steps in, winding around the mess on the floor to get to his bed. What greets his eyes shock him as he spots a large, black object on his bed. 

His yelp brings Hyunbin tumbling into the room, and Kim Jonghyun sits up in  _his_ bed, lying on  _his_ bedsheet and  _his_ pillow.

"What the heck are you doing?" Minhyun resists the urge to curse at him and sends Hyunbin away, who looks vaguely awedtruck at the sight of his "Saviour".

"Missed you." Jonghyun says simply, making himself at home in Minhyun's bed. The action makes Minhyun chuckle, and Minhyun shakes his head in mock despair, going to wash up before he comes back. When he does, Jonghyun is joined by a head of red hair and Minhyun scowls.

"Now where am  _I_ going to sleep?" Minhyun whines, and Jonghyun smiles at him, back to the wall, holding a finger to his lips. Hyunbin is asleep and snoring into the Jonghyun's chest, with Jonghyun' arm slung carelessly around him.

Jonghyun signals for Minhyun to join them, and the other sighs in defeat, climbing the steps of the bunk and slipping next to Hyunbin, careful not to jostle the boy. His hands find Hyunbin's, and the younger clutches onto his fingers like a lifeline. Jonghyun shares a fond look with him before closing his eyes in pure exhaustion.

Minhyun ignores the painful feeling of the railing pressing against his back and hugs Jonghyun carefully. Jonghyun lets out a pleased rumble. Before long, his mouth falls slightly open and his eyes fall closed, the eyelashes dusting his cheel fluttering with sleep.

"Sleep, hyung." Hyunbin's grumble startles him, and Minhyun giggles.

"Okay." He says, and closes his eyes.


End file.
